Shugo Chara 2:The Seiyo Secret GuardianSideStory
by g-c-a-w
Summary: Shugo Chara 2:The Seiyo Secret Guardian SideStories.Full of side stories or ONESHOT from the characters point of view,My First FanFic hhe3x AMUTO---and hint of kukaiXutau btw the Side Story is not in a right order so sorry if i made u confuse
1. Side Story 1

**Side Story**

**The Past,The Promise and The Truth That Only I Remember and Know**

* * *

**The Planetarium 6 Years Ago...**

"It's going to end soon for the five of you"

"Yes,i know first generation king" said the black haired king

"So,i need you all to find the new owners of the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock"

"Yes,those two are searching right now"

"I see and i'll be waiting for the result"

* * *

**--In Amu's Neighborhood 6 years ago--**

We were looking for the new owners and we left our Shugo Chara in the Royal Garden playing with the other Shugo Chara as well.

"hmm...no reaction,in both lock and key" i said to my twin brother

"so should we search a different location" said my twin brother

"Let's just stay in this area for a bit" i said

"oh,okay" said my twin brother

When we're walking suddenly a van stops near us and ask us something.

"Excuse me,children's" a women asked

"Yes" we said

"Do you know the location of this house?!" she asked while showing a paper with a map on it

"Yes,we know"i said

"But its still far away though about 10 minutes from here" my twin brother said

"ah,i see,its quite a maze in this neighborhood,can you come with us and show it?!" "It's that okay with you papa?!" said the woman

"ah,its okay with me mama" said the man in the drivers seat

"We don't mind,were going to your direction too,ma'am" i said and it seem my twin doesn't mind too.

We got in they're car and a pink haired girl seat while holding a baby,and the women said

"oh,sorry that's our daughters,i hope you two don't mind!!ah,amu-chan don't seat near the door!!you'll fall!!"

"oh,we don't mind,but you should listen to your mother and be in the middle,its quite dangerous you know?!" said my twin brother

"hmph,okay!"said the pink haired girl

"okay,then i'll sit to you here if you don't mind,amu-chan" i said

"it's okay " the girl said,while blushing a little

Then the car start again and we showed them the way,but i said

"ah,i'm sorry if we're rude or burdening you ma'am and sir" i said

"no,its okay,we haven't introduce ourselves,my name is Midori Hinamori and this is my husband Tsumugu Hinamori,our daughters are Amu Hinamori and Ami Hinamori,what's you're names?!" said amu-chan's mother

"ah,my name is Raka Tsukiyomi and this is my twin brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi" i said

"i see,you two are twins right?!"

"Yes,we are,but we still have one sister she's 3 years younger than us" said my twin brother

"oh,i see " said the women

Finally we arrived at our destination and on the way we just know that the Hinamori family are there in the neighborhood to look at their new house because they're going to move there 3 years later.Because it seems Amu and Ami's parents are busy,they asked us to take care of Amu while Ami sleep in the car.So the three of us went to the park and looked around the area,and after a long walk we decided to take a break and sit in the bench.Then i said to them.

"Ah,i'll go and buy us a drink,what do you want you two?!" i said

"Chocolate" Amu-chan and Ikuto said at the same time

But then i just smiled and said "I guess the three of us liked the same flavor" i said then i'm off buying the drinks and tell Ikuto and Amu to stay there and wait.I go to the shop but it's pretty crowded and the waiting line are very long,so i waited about 15 minutes and i think that they might be thirsty so i rushed back to the bench while carrying their drinks.

But when i got there i was surprised and see that Amu-chan and Ikuto have become close,they were laughing about something funny and they even made a promise to each other,a promise like a pinky swear.Then at that time,the lock and the key that i attached in my belt shine brightly.After the shine i just smiled and brought they're drinks to them.

After i saw the time it's getting pretty late and we take Amu back to her house,where her parents are waiting for her and they seem to have already finished talking to the house seller.We say goodbye and surprisingly Amu-chan called me Raka-chan and if we ever meet again she wants to go somewhere with me again and also Ikuto,i hug Amu-chan,while Ikuto kiss her cheek,making her blush.And they left to return to their house.After they're gone Ikuto said something to me.

"Raka have you found the owners yet?!"

"Yes,i have" i said

"So who is it?!" said Ikuto

"I'm not telling you yet,its for my pleasure"i said while smiling happily

"ah,alright then,i guess i have to wait until i know or you'll tell me"

"i guess so,hhe3x"

The Next Day,In The Planetarium

"So Raka,have you find them?!" said the first generation king

"Yes,i have" i answer and then tell him the story of what happens,then after i finished my story he just smiled and tells me

"hmm...I see,good job,Raka,about this let's just keep this little secret between us,okay?!"

"Okay,i agree with you" i said

* * *

**--In Amu's House 6 years later--**

"i-ikuto!!Y-you!!pervert!!"

"oh,Amu but you like it don't you?!"

"s-shut up you perverted old man!!"

"ahaha...you're so cute!!thats MY Amu"

"I-Ikuto!!"

sighing

I wonder if Amu-chan and Ikuto remember that they have met before in the past and they're promise to each other...

"Well,i guess not,but time passes quickly though,the 7 year old Amu and the 12 year old Ikuto,is now gone but now they've grown older the 13 year old Amu and the 18 year old Ikuto,a freshman junior high student and a senior in high school,the perfect couple for each other" "I guess wishes do come true"

My mind travel back to the time they make the promise...

"Amu,when i'm older or the future i promise that you'll be mine and only mine alone"

"Ikuto,and you're mine too,we'll always be together"

At that time i wish that promise will come true and it did come true,and now they became an official couple,Utau is also happy with Kukai.

"God Thank You For Granting My Wish,My Wish To Make The People I Love and Care Happy,Even Though The Payment For My Wish Is Losing The Person I Loved But I'm Sure They Will Help Him and Also Me"

"The Humpty Lock and The Dumpty Key Will Always Help You and Guide You,Amu and Ikuto" said Raka while looking at Easter's Building and leave Amu's neighborhood,heading to Easter,to meet Gozen.

* * *

**--Meanwhile In Easter's Roof--**

Gozen Easter's boss is grinning,because of the success of his plan.And says

"It's NOT over yet Seiso Guardians!!hahaha!!" "I still have two trump cards!!" "The Embryo will be mine!!"

Shouted him on the roof,while there Raka beside him sitting on the fence,and 3 mysterious person,wearing a veil closing they're faces an bodies the five of them looking straight to Seiyo Gakuen.

* * *

"The Battle Between Easter and The Guardians Is Not over yet,its just the beginning of the nightmare, i wish you all good luck"said the first generation king while looking at the stars and also holding the king,queen,ace,and joker's pitch black cards.

* * *

**Thankies 4 reading...R&R  
**

**hhe3x my first fanfic,hope you like it**

**Btw tell me if you want me to continue writing for the main story or other side stories or make a character info about the new characters!!hhe3x**

**If there is wrong spelling or grammar,i'm so sorry XD**

* * *


	2. Side Story 2

…_**..My True Feelings….**_

* * *

**--At the Tsukiyomi House--**

There was a knock at Ikuto's room door,then still unanswered from inside,and she talks

"Ikuto" "Are you in your room?!" said Raka

Still no answer,then she enters his room and found Ikuto sleeping in his study desk with a paper beside him.

When she examine the paper,in that paper is a poem about how he feels about Amu,then Raka starts to read.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

--

_Amu……_

_From the very beginning……_

_I've always love you……_

_Always thinking of you……_

_Always worried for you……_

_--  
_

_I love you……_

_Can't you see that……_

_I tease you……_

_I make you blush……_

_And I make you mad……_

--

_Amu……_

_I did all that……_

_Because I can't say……_

_I'm not able to say……_

_The word "__I love you"_

--

_Amu……_

_I always thought……_

_When will you love me?_

_When will you choose me?_

_When will you become mine?_

--

_Those are……_

_My real feelings to you……_

_It will never leave……_

_And never be gone……_

_And never be erase……_

_Even if you don't love me……_

--

_But Amu……_

_I will still love you……_

_And I will wait for you……_

_Until you love me back... ..._

* * *

"Ikuto..."

"She changed you,Amu,not for the worse but for the better"

Suddenly Ikuto mumbles...

_"Amu..."_

Raka just smiled happily while holding the paper and looking at his twin brother,then said something again.

"Idiot,you should tell her how you feel soon enough,or you'll lose her,well i wish you luck,_nii-san"_

Then Raka put a blanket on him and slowly walking out of Ikuto's room.

* * *

**Well this is another side story that i made XD**

**Hope you like it!!hhe3x**

**Sorry if it sucks!!lol**

**btw please R&R**

**oh,and should i post the main story or not i need ur advice!!hhe3x**

**thankies**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Thank You,Thank You for reading!!yay!!**

**ah,but the side story is not finished yet!!hhe3x**

**hmm...maybe you guys are wondering what Raka looks like**

**some of you are wondering and some of you don't!!hhe3x**

**its okie**

**I happen to draw Raka and let you see how she looks like in my thoughts**

**The URL or Address is on my profileso open my profile copy the URL and you'll see Raka!!hhe3x  
**

**if you see it so sorry if my drawing suck or ugly XD**

**next i'll post side story on how Amu met Raka the second time,wait for it 'kay**

**Xp**


	4. Side Story 3

**Okie okie,this is basically Utau's thoughts,and this thought happens after Amu and Ikuto are already going out.**

* * *

_**I Love You?!**_

* * *

**Utau's POV**

--

Who do I truly love?

When did I started loving you?

How did I started loving you?!

Why do I love you?

--

Do you always think about me?

Do you worried about me?

Do you always watch and protected me?

Do you still love me?

--

Who do I love?

Ikuto?……No

Tadase?...No

Kairi?...No

Nagihiko?...No

Kukai?...Maybe

--

I'm sorry…..

I just realize…..

How I really felt about you….

My real feelings to you…..

This is the feeling of love……

--

Kukai…..

Please forgive me…...

At that time I can't make up my mind………

But……

Right now,Kukai,I already make up my mind……

--

Now with courage,confident and a bright smile…….

I can now say…..

I Love You Too….Kukai

Let's always be together…….

* * *

**aha2x**

**yup the 3rd Side Story,has just finished!!hhe3x**

**one more crucial chapter then everyone we're off to the main story!!yay!!hhe3x**

**btw so sorry if it sucks and please R&R**

**XD XP**

* * *


	5. Side Story 4 part 1

Side Story

"How We Meet"

* * *

A 14 year old girl with pink hair just got out of the mall...

"ah,window shopping sure is great,makes me feel fresh!!"said Amu "aha2x you're right amu-chan!!"said Ran her pink Shugo Chara.

"so amu-chan what should we do next?!"said Miki her blue Shugo Chara.

"hm…lets go to the café"says Amu,

"that's a good idea _desu" _said Suu her green Shugo Chara.

"very good,while relaxing!!-giggles-"said Dia amu's yellow Shugo Chara.

But when they're walking to the café,suddenly a girl knocks amu……

"ah,I'm very very sorry!!are you okay?!"said that girl,

"oh,don't worry about me,I'm okay!!"said Amu while standing up,when amu look that girl she and her Shugo Chara are very shock,amu suddenly said

"i-ikuto….?!"

"eh,ikuto?!"said that girl

"ah,no no,i've got the wrong person,so sorry i thought you were my boyfriend"says amu

"wait a second,are you by any chance Amu Hinamori and with your shugo charas Ran,Miki,Suu,and Dia?!"says the girl with a happy face

"eh,how do you know my name?!and you can see Ran,Miki,Suu,and Dia?!"

The girl smiles cheerfully,and says "aha2x,they didn't tell you yet about me?!ah,well i'm your boyfriend's twin sister!!hhe2x"

"WHAT-T?!you're ikuto and utau's sister?!"

"ah,yes,i am!!ah,nice to meet you!!Amu-chan!!you're so cute!!i love you amu-chan!!"

"e-eh?!"-blushes-

"eh,so you're ikuto's twin sister my name is Ran!!"

"I'm Miki"

"I'm Suu _desu_"

"hihi2x,and I'm Dia"

"so sorry I'm very rude,my name is Raka Tsukiyomi,nice to meet you,mm….again!!hhe3x"

"wait you can see my Shugo Chara right?!so you have a shugo chara too right?!"

"of course,you have 4, I have 3!!"

"e-eh 3!!"

"ne ne amu-chan,lets go to a café and chat chat!!" takes amu's hand and runs to the café

"ah,so so amu-chan what do you want?!my treat!!and Ran,Miki,Suu,and Dia order what you 4 liked too!!"

"eh,Raka-chan" closes her mouth,with her hand "I'm sorry ,I called you that,it's just like I'm familiar with you"

"hha2x,it's okay,I call you with _–chan _too right?!,its alright I don't mind one bit,I feel very happy smiles".

_**30 minutes later**_

"I'm sorry raka-chan that u are the one that is paying and a lot too,I'll replace it" "it's okay I don't mind!!hhe3x" "ah,but raka-chan I feel bad"

"oh,alright then,if you still feel bad,tomorrow you'll go with me again,and watch movies also amu-chan you buy me a popcorn,then that'll replace the money!!"

"eh,but raka-chan?!"

"its alright that's enough with me,okie amu-chan?!"

"ehm,alright then raka-chan!!"

"it's a promise amu-chan,tomorrow in front of the theaters 11.00 o'clock okay amu-chan?!

"okay!!"

"ah,I got to go now,bye bye amu-chan!!see you tomorrow!!"

"bye bye raka-chan" -waves-

"ah,amu-chan,that was fun right?!"says Ran,

"ehm,you're right!!"

While Amu and her Shugo Chara walk away home,Raka too walk inside her hotel and enters her room,then a mysterious person wearing a veil who looks at Amu walking away home with her Shugo Chara,from the window of Raka's hotel room,then he talks to her

_**Raka's Hotel Room**_

"So……That girl is the new owner of the Humpty lock"says that person while grinning.

"What are you trying to do,huh?!" says Raka

"Oh,nothing,nothing right now,but you need to pray that I don't change my mind" the mysterious person said with an evil smile.

* * *

**ah,another Side Story!!hhe3x**

**this is the last side story!!hhe3x**

**this side story has 3 parts left,finished that and off the main story!!yay!!  
**

**oh,and please please R&R,and so sorry if my stories sucks!!hhe3x**

* * *


	6. Side Story 4 part 2

**FanFiction**

**Shugo Chara Side Story**

**"Amu and Raka"**

**Part 2 **

* * *

**--At Amu's Room--**

"ah,what should I wear?!"

"amu-chan you're nervous even to raka-chan _desu_"

"yes,I don't know why but at first I met her it's like I met a friend that will never leave me and I can truly trust"

"then I'll help you"

"thank you Miki"

"Drew Draw Drawn"

"ah,its nice!!Miki!!"

All of amu's Shugo Chara "wow,its great amu-chan!!"

"yup,its great suits you" says Ikuto while holding her waist

" i-ikuto!!"

Ikuto comes from the balcony with his Shugo Chara Yoru,and Yoru comes to Miki,kiss Miki's cheek making her blush while the other Shugo Chara just giggling,looking at the two of them,then Ikuto speaks

"btw why are you dressing up so beautifully?!"

-blushes-"I'm going to the theaters tomorrow"

"eh,with who?!don't tell me you're cheating on me?!" "I won't let you" holds her waist more tighter

Then Ikuto Kisses her,and his tongue enters her mouth,amu still blushes,knowing that ikuto kept kissing her with his smirk,then they stop for air and he talks

"remember this amu you're mine" he kisses amu again hungrily,till her neck,but he stops and asks "by the way who are you going with tomorrow.

Amu still blushes but answers "I'm going with raka-chan tomorrow!!"

"gasp wh-what??r-raka??"

"yes,why don't you and utau tell me about her,she is your twin sister"

"you mean she's here,in japan?!"

"Duh,yeah,she is"

"is not like I don't want to tell you,but she forbid us,because Easter is searching for her"

"eh,so that's why!!but why does she come now,easter is still there it will be dangerous for her"

"no,because the one who is looking for her is my step-father and Gozen doesn't quite need her"

"ah,that's a relief"

"it's already night,you should go to sleep,I'll see you tomorrow night amu" kisses her lips

"-blushes- i-ikuto"

"I'll sleep with you next time 'kay" kissing amu's neck

"-blushes- i-ikuto you pervert!!"

"aha2x bye bye,see you" after saying good-bye he jumps from the balcony

**--In The Alley--**

Ikuto was walking in the alley and Yoru flies to him

"ikuto,nya!!" said Yoru.

"I guess she's here,ha nya?!"

"yeah"

"are you going to see her,nya?!"

"of course"

"Why do you always know where she is and she is the same always know,nya?!"

Then he pinch Yoru's cheeks the said "Because it's our secret"

"uuu,nya,what is the secret nya?!"

"i'll tell you when its time"

"mm...okay,nya!!"

* * *

**hhe3x**

**the 2nd part so sorry if it was so long!!hhe3x**

**so busy with schools and stuff XP**

**btw please R&R**

**and so sorry again if the story sucks XD**

* * *


	7. Side Story 4 part 3

**FanFiction**

**Shugo Chara Side Story**

**"Amu and Raka"**

**Part 3**

* * *

**--At The Easters Roof--**

Raka was sitting on the fence………

"Raka,I know you would be here"

"ikuto" "long time no see,ah and yoru_-chan _tooo"

"hm,nya!!raka nya,I miss you nya!!"

"aha2x me too,here for you Yoru a catnip"

"wow,thank you nya!!"

"and btw Raka from Amu's story I hear that you're fine,I'm glad hearing that"

"hmm……I like her amu-chan,hhe3x,you found a good lover to spent you're life with,I'm happy for you and also I'm rooting for you"smiles

"hmmh……you are different than utau,I thought you would disagree"

"nope,why would i?!besides utau-chan is rooting for the two of you too,she has a boyfriend too right?!"

"you're right,you're very cheerful but yet sometimes you're the mature one"

"ikuto,hear me"

"what?"

"whatever happens you must protect them"

"of course raka" "and also I'll protect you too,you are my twin sister"

"-sigh-I know you will,the evil in this horid building is not over yet"

"I know"

"I'm afraid that in the near future I'll hurt you,amu-chan,and utau-chan,also the others"

"if that happens we'll still trust you,I'm you're friend too also you're brother"

"thanks,for be worried but **NOT**"

"I was so kind by saying that to you,acting like a good big brother"

"eww,coming from you it makes me want to puke!!" "and by the way I always want to know what did you do to amu-chan anyway?!"

"well,I kissed her on the neck,the mouth and etcetera"

"you are so perverted you know"

"ah,but MY amu likes it"

"I have trouble imagining that and have you had Sex yet…..?! "

"why the hell are you asking me about that?!"

"nothing in particular anyway,well have you?!"

"no,not yet,I have to be patient and wait another 4 years,until she's 18 years old"

"ouh,that's too bad,huh?!"

"very!!wait a second you said I'm a pervert yet,you are a pervert yourself"

"mm………..maybe!!but I'm not old like you"

"I AM NOT OLD" "Look at me I'm still young and I'm also hot plus handsome" Ikuto says with a smirk.

"yuck!!-while sticking her tongue-" "eww…..disgusting!!you're so narcisstic sometimes"

"What?!"

"aha2x,btw tomorrow I'm going back to Paris,after I had a date with amu-chan,of course"

"that's not fair,amu is mine!!"

"no,she's mine now!!hha2x!!you lose!!onii-san!!"

"huh!!" -pouted-

"aha2x,don't worry,you can watch from far of course"

"what?!you want me to watch far away?!"

"yes and yes"

"but I want to join,amu is mine!!"

"and i'm thinking that you will do weird things to her"

"what weird things?!"

"like an Otaku usually do,dressing her up like some anime character or something"

"isn't that you're idea of fun,and i will do that since you told me,it seems fun"

"why do i even say that"

"don't know maybe because you're an idiot"

"oh,i'm an idiot i'm the smartest in school you know"

"thats just because my boyfriend and our 2 more friend is with me in Paris,if not you're the second smartes again in the whole school!!"

"i hope that you stay in Paris forever"

"aha2x,maybe i will and maybe i won't by the way I got to go now,gonna packed,see ya tomorrow,ikuto!!bye yoru!!"

"yeah,okay,see you tomorrow"

"bye bye too Raka!!nya!!"

* * *

**ah,the 3rd part,its done!!hhe3x**

**i'll try and post the 4th Chapter and the main story which is a lot more great!!hope ya read it!!XD**

**so sorry if my story suck!!Xp**

**btw the main story first chappie will reveal the other pairings and lots of AMUTO on it!!hhe3x**

**see ya soon!!and please please R&R**

* * *


	8. Side Story 4 part 4

_**FanFiction**_

_**Shugo Chara Side Story**_

_**"Amu and Raka"**_

_**Last Part**_

* * *

**--At The Theater's Entrance--**

Amu rushes to the theater because she is late and in front of the theater While Raka is waiting for her outside the teathers.

"loses breath s-sorry r-raka-chan I'm late"

"wow,easy amu-chan!!its okay!!i just got here 5 minutes ago!!hhe3x"

"ah,really?!"

"yeah,you're boyfriend is holding me back,because he's jealous,that we can have fun today.and he doesn't come"smiles "and he says that he's staying at your house tonight!!" said raka with a small giggle

"ouh,that pervert!!"

"aha2x,you got that right and shall the 6 of us go?!"

"yeah,sure,let's go"said Amu and Her Shugo Chara's

"ah,I already bought the ticket,and Amu-chan!!you buy me a popcorn right?" said Raka

"mm,Raka-chan is it a horror movie?!"

"nope,you don't like scary movies right?!"

"y-yeah,how do you know Raka-chan?!"

"hhm………I just know" said Raka with a smile

"ah,Raka-chan,I'll buy it right now"said Amu replying her with a smile aswel

"sure sure I'll wait here" she said while looking at Amu and her Shugo Chara run to buy the popcorn,after Amu left there's silence for 1 minute but suddenly she speaks with the same mysterious person that was in her hotel room who watched her from a far

"I know you're there,what are you doing here?" she said with a glare

"nothing,nothing,like I said before,I will only watch,for now" he said while walking away from Raka with an evil smile.Raka sees him leave with an unhappy face,then Amu calls her

"Raka-chan!!what's wrong?!"

"Amu-chan!!nothings wrong,I was just in a daze" "aha2x" Raka said

"ne ne Amu-chan and Raka-chan,let's go desu,the movie is starting soon desu" said Suu,with the other Shugo Chara nodding out of excitement wanting to watch the movie.

**-2 hours later-**

After the movie finished the 6 of them left the theater,then Raka said something to Amu and her Shugo Chara

"Amu-chan,Ran,Miki,Suu,and Dia" "I'm sorry but I've got to go back now" she said with a sad tone

"ah,home?!" Amu asks her

"no,back to Paris"

"ah,Raka-chan!!you're from Paris?!"said Ran

"aha2x yeah,I am,I went to school there when I was 15"

"don't you feel lonely?!" Dia ask her

"no,I have a boyfriend and 2 of my friends"

"e-eh,Raka-chan,you have a b-boyfriend?!"now Amu speaks with a very surprise tone

"yeah,I do,like you too"

"and by the way Raka-chan you're leaving now?!"Miki then asks her

"yup,I'll call the taxi and go to the airport,ah,and Amu-chan!!i'm going to miss you!!"Raka hugs Amu

"Raka-chan,why so soon?!" Amu then said with a sad tone and a pretty sad face

"I don't want to come back too,I want to stay here a bit longer but school is starting the day after tomorrow so I must make like a tree and leave" she said with a cheerful smile and laughter trying to not make Amu sad

"okay,then,I understand,will I see you soon again?!" Amu said

"sure I'll try to make time so I can go here more often and see you again!!" she replies

"uhm,then I'll be waiting for you Raka-chan!!"

Raka called a taxi,she get on it,then open the window waving goodbye to Amu and her Shugo Chara.Amu,Ran,Miki,Suu,and Dia wave back to her,seeing they're new friend gone back to where she came from.

Then suddenly someone taps Amu's shoulder,and Amu look back to who tap her shoulder and said with a surprise look

"I-Ikuto!!" she said

"Yo" said Ikuto and Yoru together

"don't surprise me like that!!"

"sorry then princess" said Ikuto with his trademark grin,making Amu blush.

"ah,by the way Ikuto,Raka-chan is going back to Paris you know?!"

"yeah,I know,she told me"

"told you?!when?!"

"last night"

"really?!so what did the two of you talk about" said Amu with a serious look

"nothing much,why?!you're jealous?!"

"o-of course not,she has a boyfriend right?!"

"yeah,her boyfriend is my closest friend"

"eh,like your best friend?!"

"yeah,pretty much"

"what is he like,I mean Raka-chan's boyfriend?!"

"hmm…….he's…….i won't tell you"

Ikuto said while walking away pretty quickly with his grin and makes Amu after him and said "why won't you tell me?!" and he replies "you'll see him pretty soon,maybe!!" with a bit of a laugh.Then Ikuto takes Amu back home like taking an alley cat shortcut as always soon as they nearly arrived at Amu's house,Amu run a little to her house with a happy smile,while Ikuto smile aswel looking her beloved but then he look back and see the Easter building worrying what Gozen will plan next.

And meanwhile,Raka who Ikuto and Amu believe was alone in the taxi that she rode surprisingly there is 3 person who rides the taxi with her not heading to the airport but to Easter building.

* * *

**fiuh!!done with the side story!!yay!!**

**i'll make sure to post the main story soon so be sure to read that!!hhe3x**

**so so sorry if my story suck and please R&R**


End file.
